powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Fury Shark Ranger
"With the spirit of the shark~Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!" The Shark Ranger transforms from the Shark Animal Spirit. It can be summoned being used by Master Finn as a secondary body, or by being summoned by Red Ranger into battle.'' The Shark Ranger is one of the Spirit Rangers created by the Phantom Beasts using Master Finn's power. He appears in Jungle Master Mode and uses the Shark Sabers. As an Animal Spirit Master Finn's animal spirit is the shark. Like RJ's Wolf Animal Spirit it can be used formless or with a shark form. Casey, being personally trained by Master Finn, was able to master the Shark as his second spirit and soon was able to call on it as a zord. As a Spirit Ranger In his first appearance he battles the Jungle Fury Rangers with the other Spirit Rangers under the control of the Phantom Beasts. Later on Robert James figures out how to jam the frequencies that connect the Masters to the Spirit Rangers and is able to dissipate the spirits. Later RJ modifies the claw cannon to hold the spirits of the Elephant, Bat and Shark Animal Spirits and uses it to cancel out the spirit of the Shark Spirit Ranger, which traps Master Finn inside one of the Crystal Eyes. Flit salvages the eye after a Phantom Beast attempts to throw it in the sea and brings it to RJ. Soon after, all the masters are rescued and the Spirit Rangers they control fight alongside the Jungle Fury Rangers. The masters then let the rangers take control of the Spirit Rangers, which they summon into battle in pinch situations. His Shark fighting style is more evident than when the Red Ranger uses it. In addition to using the Shark Sabers, it is evident that the Shark Ranger uses graceful 'swimming' movements and shark-styled jabbing actions. His finishing moves involve him surfing through water and using its velocity to charge at the opponent with Shark Sabers. Jungle Fury Shark Ranger (Ranger Form) Zords The Shark Spirit Ranger does not use a Zord but actually morphs from the Shark Animal Spirit. Arsenal *Shark Sabers Animal Spirit (Zord Form) A shark Animal Spirit/Roar Max Zord. It jabs opponents much like an actual shark. When Casey was able to master the Shark's power, he was able to summon it as a zord. It separated into several pieces to combine with either of the rangers' Megazords. Megazord Combinations * The Shark combines with the the Jungle Pride Megazord to provide top-body armor that allows the zord to do a drilling attack on its opponent. * With the Jungle Master Megazord, it acts as arm blades. Image:Jf-megazord-shark.jpg|attached to Jungle Pride Megazord Image:Jf-megazord2-shark.jpg|attached to Jungle Master Megazord Controversy BandaiToys R Us" released several Shark Ranger figures in the [[Jungle Fury] toyline meant to serve as pilot to the Roar Max Zords. It then became quite a controversial debate whether or not they would appear in the show. The comic that goes with the figures states that the Masters were Rangers 20 years ago and are now inhabiting beast bodies. In the comic they are now training the Jungle Fury Rangers in place of their masters in the show, though in appearance they resemble the Kensei from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, the source material of Jungle Fury.http://www.junglefury.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=453&pos=2 The Jungle Fury comic at JungleFury.net When the Shark, Elephant and Bat Zords appeared in Power Rangers Jungle Fury without Rangers piloting them, it became apparent that there would indeed be no Rangers outside of those seen in Gekiranger, the show's Japanese counterpart. However, months later Terebi Kun, a Japanese magazine published photos in two consecutive issues with all three rangers in Jungle Master Mode outfits. Soon, summaries that support the photos appeared, beginning with that for Fear and the Phantoms. Trivia *The Shark Spirit Ranger is the second Ranger with Shark-based powers. The first being Max Cooper, the Blue Wild Force Ranger. The Shark Spirit Ranger is followed by Ziggy Grover, Ranger Operator Series Green of RPM. *He is second male blue ranger to have a light blue costume after Cestro. See More *GekiShark - Sentai counterpart *GoseiKnight- a Sentai mecha/ranger with a similar concept. Notes and references Category: Zords Category: Jungle Fury Category:Animal Spirits Category:Auxillary Zords Category: Spirit Rangers Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Blue Ranger Category:American-exclusive Rangers Category:Additional Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers